Moon Knight Vol 1 4
Supporting Characters: * * * * * * Antagonists: * ** Committe's Hired Assassins *** Boom Boom *** Razor *** Ice *** Bull *** Dragon ** Reuben (an executive) ** Committe's new Chairman ** Several unnamed executives and businessmen Other Characters: * * * * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** Midtown ******* ******* ******** ****** Lower Manhattan ******* Lower Manhattan's Docks ******** The Committee's Warehouse ***** ****** ***** ****** **** ***** *** **** *** *** **** ** ** Items: * * Vehicles: * * Inn Flight Airplane-Nightclub Events: * | Synopsis1 = Moon Knight glides down to the skating rink at Rockefeller Center. Ice, a professional hitman, shoots at him. Luckily, the bullet only goes through Moon Knight's cloak. He tries to apprehend Ice, whose rifle accidentally goes off and blinds him, allowing the hitman to escape. Near dawn, in a dockside warehouse in Lower Manhattan, the revitalized Committee meets with five assassins, Ice among them. The new leader explains to an associate, Reuben (who has been out of the country), that they paid Moon Knight to do a job and he betrayed them. Killing Moon Knight is a matter of honor as well as a warning to others. At Steven Grant's mansion, Frenchie tells Grant that he still attends meetings of the Committee to keep tabs on them. He brings Marlene up to speed: early in Moon Knight's career, they became aware of the Committee and their nefarious ways. Frenchie infiltrated the group. Learning that they wanted to capture a werewolf, he suggested they hire Marc Spector and even gave them a costume—Moon Knight's—to hide his identity. As Jake Lockley, Moon Knight visits Gena Landers's diner. Crawley knows there are five hitmen visiting town. He only knows the names Dragon, Ice, and Razor, but all five frequent a nightclub in Queens called Inn Flight. Lockley asks Ricky and Ray Landers to visit the club and get the other two names. He calls Marlene and asks her to have Frenchie attend that night's Committee meeting and to "practice your bump and grind." At the Inn Flight, Ricky and Ray ask a bartender about Dragon, Ice, and Razor's friends. They get sent to the back, where a hood pulls a gun on them for asking "nosy questions about Ice." Ray distracts him and Ricky gets his gun. The hood gives up the other names: Boom-Boom and Bull. Outside they meet Marlene, who has come to audition for a job as an exotic dancer. At the diner, they give Lockley the names. Later, Moon Knight is on patrol when a lit pack of firecrackers flies out of an alley. Investigating, he luckily finds a cat tearing open a package containing dynamite. With that much warning, he flees (with the cat) and survives the blast. Boom-Boom escapes. The next night, Crawley calls with news that Dragon and Razor have gone to the fights. Grant gets tickets for himself and Frenchie. At the Garden, Frenchie IDs the hitmen, and Moon Knight follows them to a rundown building, where they and Bull ambush him. Bull escapes by crashing through a wall, but Moon Knight and Frenchie take the other two to Grant's mansion. Marlene has let Ice pick her up at the club and take her to his place. Bull calls and tells him that Moon Knight's "got helpers everywhere." Ice, suddenly suspicious, leaves with his rifle. Marlene goes outside to call Lockley, where Ice sees her. At the Committee warehouse, the remaining hitmen come up with a better plan: they'll never earn their $25,000 fees by killing Moon Knight, so Boom-Boom mines the place, and they'll simply extort the money. Ice has an even better plan: lock everyone inside the warehouse, walk off with the $125,000, watch the warehouse blow up, and pick off any survivors from the neighboring rooftop. At the same time, Moon Knight arrives on the rooftop of the warehouse. Bull realizes he's been had, so he makes his own exit. The warehouse explodes! Ice fires at Moon Knight, who luckily falls (along with the warehouse's roof) below the bullet's path. Frenchie managed to escape behind Bull; Boom-Boom wasn't so lucky. Bull reaches a speedboat on the beach. Moon Knight follows and leaps from the dock into the boat, with Ice still firing at him. Bull gets in a couple of good shots, takes one of Ice's bullets, grabs at the wheel, and falls on top of Moon Knight. The boat heads back to shore with Moon Knight trapped under Bull's body; luckily, though, he's thrown clear when the boat crashes and explodes. Atop the building, Ice lines up another shot at the motionless Moon Knight. Marlene appears and fights hand to hand with Ice. Moon Knight drags himself up a ladder, breaks the rifle in half, and knocks out Ice with the stock. For "dessert" at Grant's mansion, Samuels serves up the $125,000: most will go to charity, some to investments for Grant's informants, and the rest for a well-deserved vacation. | Notes = Continuity Notes * Frenchie's flashback retcons Moon Knight's first appearance in -33, explaining how Spector could have been presented there as a simple hired thug, and yet having the deeper mystical background later shown in ; Frenchie also reveals how the Committee could have given Moon Knight his suit, since it was shown in Moon Knight #1 that he took it from Pharaoh Seti's tomb in Sudan. Chronology Notes A flashback in this story affects the chronology of the following characters: * | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}